Picking Up the Pieces
by MusiCSqrd
Summary: AU.PostSwanSong. Sam and Adam have been pulled out of hell without any previous memories for a chance at a new life. This can't end well.


Picking Up the Pieces

**Chapter One**

**Author's Note**:_ Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it! _  
_I apologize in advance for any grammar errors as I currently don't have a beat._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural just the plot :)

* * *

There was something strange going on over Stull Cemetery.

It started off as a quiet normal day. The sun was high, the wind was enough to keep temperatures down in middle of July and people were out enjoying their long Independence Day weekend. Fireworks were being shacked up, racks of ribs were being brought for nice family barbecues and men gathered in parks or backyards for a game of football while the women sat back and enjoyed idle chit chat under the sunlight.

Forecasters had predicted a beautiful, sunny filled weekend, but the moving dark cloud in the sky was proving them wrong. The skies rapidly began to turn black, blocking out the sun and spoiling the plans of many people in the central areas of Kansas.

Meteorologists from nearby towns and cities couldn't explain it.

The dormant storm eventually settled over Stull Cemetery and swiftly began to power up. People began to fear the occurrence, finding it unsettling that of all places it was happening over that area, an area that is said to be one of the seven gateways of hell.

The small town folk fled, leaving Stull deserted.

It wasn't until late that night that flashes of light began to occur and an instant after, a huge bolt of lightning lashed out and stuck the ground. The ground erupted in spurts of grass and dirt, headstones went flying and trees fell over. A loud, resounding crack burst out and if anyone had been within hearing distance might have found themselves deaf for the rest of their lives.

The bolt left a gaping hole. Two steaming bodies were neatly sprawled on either side of it, face up on the crumbled ground. Then as quickly as it all happened the hole swallowed up again and the storm dispersed in a swirl.

* * *

Two bodies. Both male. Both breathing.

One was taller, lankier, muscular. He had a mop of unruly brown hair. Sam.

The other was younger, but leaner and just as tall, give or take a few inches. His hair was cropped, but was a much lighter brown. Adam.

The vessels of Michael and Lucifer. Reincarnated by the very hands that started it all.

They remained still as if in a coma.

It wasn't until the next morning that Sam awoke.

* * *

He heard birds, not the sweet chipper ones that greet you in the wee hours of dawn, but the loud, obnoxious, cawing of black crows. A groan escaped his lips when he opened his eyes and was met with the harsh rays of the blinding sun. His hand went up to shield his face as he struggled into sitting position.

Where the hell was he?

He must have done something stupid if he passed out in a cemetery... or what was left of it anyway.

A better question came into his mind as he looked himself over. Who the hell was he?

Something had to have happened between now and whenever he did remember who he was. He hoped that it wasn't something he wouldn't like.

As he mulled over these thoughts, his gaze landed on a body to his right. His eyes widened comically as he set his jaw and swallowed back the feeling of dread that rose up in the pit of his stomach.

He hoped it wasn't dead. That would be beyond awkward.

That meant he must be like a serial killer.

He couldn't be a serial killer if he didn't remember being one, could he? If the authorities caught him, he could definitely do a plea bargain. A plea bargain of amnesia, oh yeah, that must be the first time in history for that to happen. An amnesiac serial killer behind bars for the murder he doesn't remember committing. He could practically hear half the U.S population scoffing at that.

A groan in some resemblance of his own interrupted his thoughts.

He blinked. Oh right, the body.

A swell of relief washed though him. Shifting his weight onto his hands, he pushed himself up onto his feet. For several moments, he stood unsteady and when he finally found his balance, hobbled over to the now moving body. Kneeling on the ground beside it, he found that it was a man. No, not a man, a kid. A kid who couldn't no older than eighteen.

Shaking his head, he pinched the bridge of his nose. What the hell was going on?

Adam looked up at him through half lidded eyes. "Who are you?"

Sam frowned, glancing out to take in their surroundings before looking back at the young up and shrugging. "I couldn't tell you. What's your name?"

This time it was Adam's turn to frown as he took in what Sam said, "I-I dunno."

"Looks like we're in the same boat, then." Sam replied with a heavy sigh.

He drew up from kneeling to his full height and extended his hand out. Adam looked at it for a moment before grasping it and letting himself be hauled up onto his feet. He swayed a bit, but found his center after a few moments before looking at Sam.

They stared at each other.

A sense of déjà vu jolted through them. It felt like they'd been here before.

"This is weird." Adam said, the first one to break their non verbal staring contest.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"What now?" he asked.

There was no way he was going to say it aloud, but deep down he was terrified. Adam felt like he had been dropped in the middle of earth with his memory wiped clean or at least the most important chunk of it - his identity. He remembered trivial things like how ice cream tasted, which color light meant go, stop or slow down, but he was drawing up a complete blank when it came to his identity, his background.

He couldn't recall if he had a mother, father or siblings. There were no memories of hanging out friends, holding a long term job, a certain place or location he'd been to or even school.

It felt so strange. It was like half of him was gone.

"We should follow the road." Sam suggested. "Maybe we can find someone who can help us."

Adam didn't think he had much of choice. It seemed he was stuck with this person for awhile and he wasn't about to complain about having a companion, even if he didn't know him.

The two started out of the cemetery, watching it warily from the corner of their eyes as they began their trek along the side of the dusty road. They didn't exchange words, either too preoccupied with their thoughts or not knowing what to say.

It didn't seem like there were very many people in town. They passed a sign about a few feet back that said they were in Stull, Kansas. A town that had approximately less than two hundred people.

The next town over was Lawrence and it was about thirty miles out. They had a long journey ahead of them.

After a quarter of a mile they tried to raid a gas station. Well, Sam tried to raid a gas station while Adam whined about getting caught shoplifting as he kept a watch out.

No luck.

So about three miles in both boys were wearing thin to the point where Sam had taken it upon himself to help Adam walk as the younger man was complaining about how much he wanted water because it was so hot out. They had both striped their shirts, using it to cover their heads from the sun and felt a bit better, but not much.

"Fuck," Sam cursed, stopping as he felt himself wavering. "Let's rest."

At that proclamation, Adam dropped onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. There was no needing to be told twice. He even took to laying flat out on the grass and felt his eyes lids getting heavy. He was vaguely aware of Sam nudging him, but the lull of sleep was far too powerful.

Sam sighed in exasperation. When he meant rest, he meant like a quick sit down for a half hour or so not a full out sleepover on the side of the road. "Hey!" he half halfheartedly, kicked at Adam's shoe, hoping to get a rise out of him.

The kid was out like a light. The word dehydration came to mind, but there wasn't anything Sam could do for that. They weren't exactly carrying a supply of stored water since the gas station didn't work out like he planned.

If only they were camels, he thought.

He remembered reading that camels could store their own water. And cactus. Those plants stored water too. Why couldn't there be a cactus around here? That would really help things.

Sam felt himself sit down beside Adam and he occupied himself with thoughts about camels and cactus' until he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_So, let me know what you think!_ r&r :)


End file.
